Remember
by banana brain
Summary: A 2nd attempt at a better Kakairu Fic. No mushymushy googoo yet...If you only look at the first chapter, it's more of a vampire hunter, horror thing... NO YAOI (unless you want it to be...)Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto
1. Kioku

Eh...I think I'm just gonna start a new arc. My last fic was so terribly unorganized and...and...just terrible in general. I'm going to try my hardest on this new fic!

* * *

The man lay in his bed looking through the window to meet the early dawn outiside. The trees, the ground, sky, everything is colored a pale blue; as if everything is frozen in time. The nostalgia of the moment caused him to bring his fingers to the bridge of his nose. How he got this scar... 

[flashback]

The man hurried off into the woods - A mad rush. Between his gasps for air and the twinges of pain in his legs, he pushed his body to persevere_. _

Konoha Village was still 20 miles away...

[flashback in a flashback...but not so far back]

"Heh heh heh HAhahahaaha! What pitiful ninjas you are! My dead grandmother could fight better than all of you put together. I expected more from the great Konoha Village!" The target revealed a dagger and charged toward all of the ninja. "Let us commence... **t_H_e _B_lo_O_d s_P_illi_N_g**! (if you couldn't read that : the blood spilling - weird text for the ultra psycho wacko way he said it)

Eyes closed, the ninja braced himself for impact. _Here he comes!_

_ ....nothing!!?_ _What!? _

He opened his eyes and saw his friend impaled with the dagger through his chest. "Yunji!!!" the ninja yelled. With a clumsy smile, Yunji rasped the words "_Save yourself..." _before he coughed up blood and crumpled to the ground as the man pulled the dagger out of him. He picked up the body and proceeded to kiss the neck. Then, the kisses turned into a violent sucking reflex and the color from the body turned to an ashen gray and began to shrivel up. He finished draining the blood and stared at the ninja in front of him.

"You look just as saporous...." he said, followed by sinister giggle.

As the ninja turned to run, the target regurgitated several needles towards the fleeing man. _These are slow! I can catch these_! he thought. He managed to catch all but the one in his blind spot behind him which grazed his leg. He stumbled a bit and took off into the trees.

_ "_...Blood...More...UMmm...I can smell your sweet blood..." echoed a voice in the distance.

[end of flashback]

His leg filled with excruciating pain every time any significant amount of force was put on it. He examined the needles closer - poison filled compartments._ If I move around more, I'm just going to make the poison spread faster through my body_. He gave a weak chuckle and looked at the sky. _Looks like your sacrifice was in vain Yunji. Wait for me...I'll be joining you guys soon..._

_---_

The man finished lapping up the blood from another leaf ninja's neck and threw the shriveled corpse to the side. "...uUUuoghH...must have more blood. **WHERE IS HE**! He can't have gone far..." He grasped his chest as he swiftly moved through the forest. "I have not feasted in a month...I will have my food...

A grimace appeared across his face as he saw the figure of the straggling ninja. "Poison, isn't it wonderful? Once it reaches your brain, he won't even be able to breathe and I like prey that doesn't try to incapacitate you when you bite them..."

---

He saw _it._ The same man was looming over him with a devilish grin on his face. _I can't even move my arms...no jutsu...no weapons..._His silent stalker began to peel the layers of clothing of his neck and then unsheathed a dagger. "I...can't...do anything...Damn you..." He could feel the frigid and ecstatic gasps of the vampiric being on his neck.

"Don't feel useless...Your bodily fluids will make up for that_...."_ the demonic being exclaimed with delight as he plunged his weapon into the man's neck.

---

The man, with all his strength, used his hand to guide the dagger away from the critical point on his neck and the dagger instead sliced across the man's face. The vampire man jumped back from the sudden reaction from the ninja and began to laugh at him. "Do you think you'll still live after you avoided my first strike? Let me remind you, the poison is spreading through your body as we speak. You are in no condition to fight at all. I don't even need my dagger to feed tonight; for YOU have become like a helpless little girl."

He attempted to resheath his dagger when he noticed something glowing on the blade. Several explosive notes were attached to it! _Damn! He must have put them on there when I tried to cut his neck!_ The ninja struggled to put his hands together into a seal and forced a smile. "This...little girl...is going to take...you back...to hell..." He completely formed the seal with his hands. The notes burst into a conglomeration of flames. A great force hit him...then...black....

---

_---_

_ End of Chapter_

Mob of Angry KakaIru fans: Where's the mushy-mushy Kakairu!?

Please be patient. After my last unsuccessful fic, I think it may be writer's block. I think I have something in mind, but I'll be needing more inspiration. I only want you all to see the best. Not some crap that I found in the bottom of a McDonald's Deep Fryer. [dodges a flying tomato] ...that wasn't even a rotten one ; C...You must want to knock me out...

Maybe it will come to me in a dream... [K.O. by incoming cinder block]


	2. Kizuna

Wow! Thanks for all those thoughtful reviews. I'm really sorry about the choppiness in my writing. Writing is an erratic, impulsive kind of thing to me because I just type what comes to my mind... so I guess that might be why it's choppy. I'll pay more attention to that in this chapter and improve my writing skills 8 ) Thanks again **:** D

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, a whole episode would be dedicated to Kakashi without his mask on... [faints from the thought of it]

Chapter 2

* * *

_...Falling, falling, falling...I can't do anything...except to fall..._

Freefalling into a black pit. It seemed to have no end. His body was limp and aching. Falling prevented him from moving except in one direction. Down...

_I feel so useless..._

He hated that feeling. It was that same feeling he felt as he watched his parents torn apart by the demon-fox, Kyuubi. It was a reminder that he was...

_Weak..._

Then, phantasmal pairs of eyes began to appear around him. The same pairs of eyes as the blood hunter. The same pairs of eyes with the piercing gaze that crawls under your skin and into your bloodstream. All the eyes stared at him intently and began to chuckle with fiend-like glee.

_Stop...Please..._

A glint of light pierced the darkness. Then the faint ray of light suddenly turned into a radiant effulgence, almost like a blast of fireworks concentrated in one area. It felt so warm...and so comforting...

Then a single eye appeared...one with a dark, red, savage intent in it. Sudden sharp pains diffused through his body as he saw the eye turn into the demon fox's eyes. They came closer and closer...

* * *

He jolted straight up in his bed and panted a bit. _W-What..happened...._ He looked at the bed he was in, the dressings on his wounds and the silly gown that exposed his back side. Then he touched his face and felt a large bandage over the bridge of his nose. _Where I had been cut.._.He fingered the soft gauze on his face and noticed the IV stuck in his arm. 

_I'm in the hospital now . . ._ _how? . . ._

He looked over to the side of the room and noticed a nurse writing something on a clipboard. She turned around and showed the man an ebullient smile.

"Iruka-san! You're awake now! You've been out for almost 4 days now..."

She was cut off by a flustered Iruka. "4 days already?! I need to get back to teach class! All of this..." His voice was overtaken by a loud growl from his stomach. He stopped screaming and the nurse began to laugh. Iruka chuckled soon after. "I guess I am a bit hungry..." he said, rubbing his belly. "I think I could manage to eat a horse."

The nurse laughed. "I'll get the kitchen to send up some soup," she said cheerfully. "For now, you need to stay here until we get all that poison out of your body. It's a miracle that you got here before it spread to the critical areas..."

_That's right...I got knocked out from the explosion...but...Someone had to have brought me here! _ Iruka cleared his throat. "Hey nurse, do you happen to know who brought me up here?" he asked.

"Actually, we found you just lying outside the front of the hospital," she replied. "I guess that the person was in a big hurry because he could have dropped you off inside." She began to blush a bit from embarassment. "It's better to drop patients inside the hospital rather than outside where all the hobos are..."

Iruka's jaw dropped. _Hobos... me..._

The nurse gave a weak chuckle. "Well, every once in a while we check on the hobos outside to see if they're doing alright..."

_I could have died because I was mistaken for a hobo...._

The nurse continued. _"..._and we found you outside with your face covered in blood and turning a shade of purple..."

_A hobo...hobo...not death from a barrage of kunai or getting every drop of blood sucked from your body...mistaken for a hobo..._

[nurse is still rambling]_"..._and we immediately admitted you into the hospital...Iruka-san! Iruka-san! Are you okay?!" the distraught nurse asked. Iruka's head was dizzily waving back and forth while he was whispering "hobo" quietly to himself.

The nurse got the message and quickly reverted back to the subject. "Other than this sweatshirt that was covering you when we found you, we have no idea who brought you here." she said. She took the sweatshirt out of a bag and put it onto the side of his bed.

Iruka thanked the nurse. Suddenly, a nurse down the hallway began to yell. "Keiko! Keiko! Room D-4! Hurry!" She got up and gave a quick bow to Iruka. Iruka nodded and the nurse quickly headed out the room leaving him alone.

_So this is the only clue I have of you...Damn..._ He felt extremely vexed. _Someone comes and rescues me from the forest and brings me to the hospital...er...the front of the hospital at least. They saved my life. Yet I can't even repay them or even at the least know their name._

He stared at the sweater for a little while. _Well, I may not know what you look like, but I'll at least know what you smell like. _He took a big whiff of the sweater...

[note: it's HIS OWN blood on the sweater...and he's a guy; so he won't freak out about it...right?]

_This feeling...It's the same feeling as in the dream...I want to stay like this forever..._He began to chuckle at the childish thought of him hugging a sweater.

Then, Iruka flipped the sweater over..._ Strands of silver hair..._

_

* * *

_

_End of 2nd Chapter_

Almost there...to the mushy mushy...must finish summer school work....I never knew how much work editing was until now...Thank you all so much for the reviews. Being the dense person that I am, I don't notice things until people tell me. I'm still suffering from writer's block...so don't expect anything from me that soon....I'll try and update weekly...summer school is going to take some time away from me.

And the author's only review option ... set it so that everyone can leave a review... ok... I'm almost kissing the computer screen now because I'm getting so tired and my vision is blurring up....zzzzz..


End file.
